Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio
by Hikari Haruhi-chan
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son dos grandes empresarios de Japón. Los dos se enamoran de las hermanas Hyuga, pero... ¿su amor sobrevivirá ante el orgullo y prejuicio existentes?


Hola, pues... ¿esta escritora perdida ha regresado? xD

El punto es que he vuelto de nuevo :3 -Y ahora sí terminaré este fanfic, lo prometo n.n-

Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por borrar este fic antes, lo que sucede es que mis ideas se habían acabado, y pues decidí 'readaptarlo', cambiar algunas cosillas que tenía este fic x)

Sin más -más que mis sinceras disculpas-, se los dejo por aquí n.n

Espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Naruto, ni 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' me pertenecen ^^_

_**Publicaciones:** MSS/AnimeIce -como **HikariNeko**-; como **Hikari Haruhi-chan**_

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**I. La familia Hyuga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata y Sakura eran hermanas. Ambas iban a la universidad de Tokio, y eran parte de la familia Hyuga.

Los Hyuga eran una familia promedio, de mediana clase social que vivían a las afueras de Tokio, en un pequeño poblado llamado Somuta.

El padre, Jiraiya Hyuga, y la madre, Tsunade, se habían casado relativamente jóvenes -relativamente-.

A los 4 años de matrimonio, había nacido su primera hija, la mayor: Hinata.  
Un año después, nació Sakura.  
Después de cuatro años más, les nació TenTen.  
Un año después nació Ino, y otro año más tarde la más chica de todas: Karin.

Eran las vacaciones invernales, y las hermanas universitarias Hyuga –Sakura e Hinata-, habían regresado a su hogar fuera del campus de Tokio.

─**Sakura-chan, ¿te pondrás ese kimono rosa que tanto te gusta? **─ le preguntó la mayor de las Hyuga un tanto sonrojada. La pelirosa cargaba entre sus manos ese hermoso kimono rosa del que hablaba Hinata.

Sonrío. ─**Hinata-chan, se te ve mucho más hermoso a ti. Póntelo tú.** ─dijo, poniéndoselo en sus manos.

─**Pero… Sakura-chan… **─tartamudeó la hermosa pelinegra.

─**Yo me pondré el verde, el de todos los años.**─Sonrío Sakura a su hermana mayor.

Hinata también sonrío algo apenada. ─_**Arigato**_.

─**De nada.**─ Sakura miró a su hermana TenTen. ─**TenTen-chan, ¿de verdad irás vestida así a la feria anual de Somuta?**

La joven TenTen miró a su hermana mayor con inexpresividad. Tenía un kimono negro, y con ese atuendo no expresaba nada. ─**Sólo es un festival Sakura-san. Y ya sabes que yo opino que para conocer bien a la gente, no es necesario un festival. Con sólo sentarse a hablar y conversar con la gente dándoles un poco de tu preciado tiempo, se puede llegar a conocer bien a los demás. **

─**Pero van a ir tus compañeros de preparatoria, y ellos irán con sus mejores ropas… **

─**Pero ellos y yo ya nos conocemos muy bien. Sólo es cuestión de que me los encuentre para hablarles, y seguir fomentando nuestra amistad…Ellos saben que la ropa no importa, mientras nos conozcamos bien en el interior. Y saben que siempre seremos amigos. **

─**¿Y cuándo tú y ellos vayan a la universidad, TenTen? Se separarán, ¿no es cierto? **

La muchacha miró a Sakura con una sonrisa. ─**Por eso se inventó Facebook y Twitter, Sakura-san.**

La chica de ojos jade sonrío con complicidad.

Su madre pasó corriendo detrás de ellas, correteando un animalito: era un pequeño y hermoso gatito.

─**¡El gato Jiraiya! ¡Se volvió a meter a la casa! **─ decía mientras correteaba al pobre costalito de pelos.

─**Mujer, deja al gato en dondequiera que él quiera estar… **

─**¡Cómo tú no limpias la casa! **

─¡**Mamá, deja de corretear al gato! ¡No vivimos en la Edad Media! ¡Vámonos ya al festival! ¿Sabías que allí va a estar nuestro nuevo vecino?**─ dijo Karin de manera impaciente, y junto a ella estaba Ino, vestidas con kimonos alegres: Karin lo llevaba con flores rojas, e Ino con flores amarillo canario.

─**¡¿Nuevo vecino?!**─ Preguntaron Tsunade, TenTen, Sakura y Hinata sorprendidas.

─**¿Cómo es?─** Se adelantó a preguntar Tsunade.

**─Dicen que es bastante rico. Su familia compró la mansión que está detrás del río, sólo para vacacionar…**─ Comenzó a explicar Ino, pero fue interrumpida a la mitad de su frase.

─**Y dicen que tiene 3 hijos, y que se apellida Uzumaki. Y que viene con su amigo de vacaciones.**─ Terminó de decir tranquilamente, Jiraiya.

─**¿Tú ya los conociste, Jiraiya?**─ Le preguntó su esposa sorprendida.

El señor Hyuga se levantó. La mayor de sus hijas, Hinata, contaba ya con 23 años cumplidos. Aunque Jiraiya aún tenía fuerza y vitalidad, el trabajar de noche en una empresa durante 27 años seguidos ya le estaba cobrando factura: se le veía más viejo, arrugado y canoso que su esposa. Aunque eran cosas poco importantes para él: lo primordial era la felicidad de su familia.

─**Ayer por la tarde, cuando me iba a trabajar, vi un flamante convertible a toda velocidad viniendo hacia mí.**─ Explicó Jiraiya, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, y todas sus mujeres avanzaban detrás de él. ─**Se detuvo frente a mí, y del lado del copiloto bajó un guapo muchacho rubio. Me saludó cortésmente, y me preguntó por el festival de diciembre… **

─**¡Quiero verlo mamá! ¡Vámonos ya!**─ rogó Karin. ─**¿Estaba muy guapo papá? **

─**Guapo… sí, lo es. Pero se ve mucho mayor que tú Karin… **

─**¡No importa! ¡Me voy yendo!**─ dijo Karin, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

─¡**Igual yo!**─ Secundó Ino siguiendo a su hermana menor.  
Abrieron la puerta, y salieron disparadas de la casa.

─**¡Esperen, Karin, Ino!**─ Gritó Sakura, pero sus hermanas no les prestaron atención.

─**Déjalas Sakura… Pero vamos detrás de ellas.**─ Dijo su padre, sabiendo cómo podían llegar a ser sus dos hijas menores.

─**Papá, ellas tienen sus hormonas muy alteradas. A este paso… **

─**Lo sé… Por eso vamos a vigilarlas.**─ Sonrío Jiraiya.

Y así, la familia Hyuga se dirigió al festival…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 -A todos los que lean esto, se los agradezco xD-

_¿Me regalan gomitas, chocolates, malvaviscos y Nutella? :3 -Pueden dejarme en un review caramelos :3 xD-_


End file.
